<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Conversations by saeransboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988747">Late Night Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeransboy/pseuds/saeransboy'>saeransboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Anal Fingering, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Submissive 707 | Choi Luciel, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeransboy/pseuds/saeransboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment you press the 'call' button, you know that tonight will be different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment you press the 'call' button, you know that tonight will be different.</p><p>Saeyoung had been away for too long. He had just wrapped up loose ends on a mission, and you knew he would be back the next day, but... you really missed him. He made sure to tease you over it, the pure joy you felt at seeing his face pop up on your screen being all too evident. Despite that, you knew he missed you just as much.</p><p>The night unfolded as usual, him first giving a tour of the hotel room he was staying in using a fancy voice, then discussing the events of the day in an over-the-top dramatization as you laugh along. Every now and then, you manage to slip in some commentary, lacing your words with something unspoken and speaking in a tone that managed to make his breath catch in his throat.</p><p>“I think it’s cute that you miss your fearsome hacker so much,” he teased, cheering for himself in his mind for not letting his voice falter. They didn’t, your eyes flitting down to watch his hips shift, and he feels his heartbeat pick up. Despite the lack of... Well, anything, he has to choke back a whine. He refuses to let you know how worked up he’d gotten just from your suggestive tone and innuendos alone.</p><p>“Of course I miss you,” you pout, deciding to drag things out a bit longer. “I’m lonely... I miss waking up to you.” he feels a small ache of longing in his chest that makes him forget his arousal for a moment; he misses you, too. But as you go on, his longing turns into a lovely dread.</p><p>“I miss feeling your arms wrap around me in the morning, and how you would kiss my cheek until I woke up, and then you’d make your way down...” you made sure to hold eye contact and keep your voice soft. In your peripheral, you notice his hips twitch against his will. A small success.</p><p>“I miss how you’d leave little bites on my neck until I was wide awake, and the way you’d trail kisses down my spine while you ran your hands over my thighs.” His lips were parted now, his breath coming quicker. You pause for effect, and in the silence you can hear his panting.</p><p>“But I really miss the way you’d smile at me after I told you to stop being a tease and get to work. The way you let me curl my fingers through your hair and push you down to where I wanted you...” The memories of so many shared morning between you makes the corners of your lips twitch up. While it was fun to tease him, you held those moments dearly.</p><p>But you had been far too kind thus far. So, with the most nonchalant attitude you can muster, you shrug, looking away. “That was nice. I guess I can wait until tomorrow, though...” Holding back a laugh at the whine that forces its way past his lips was near impossible, but you held your composure, instead glancing up to him with a slight smirk.</p><p>“Everything alright, sweetheart? You seem kinda tense...” He snaps out of his trance, nodding almost frantically.</p><p>“Mhm, great. I am, I mean. Doing... great.” As fun as it was to watch him squirm like a cornered piece of prey, you had enough. You had wound him up, and now you wanted to see him fall apart.</p><p>“We both know that’s a lie, honey. I noticed how shaky your breathing got, and the way your hips won’t stay still. Poor thing. You were trying so hard to hide it, but I still found you out.” “I-I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about, babe. I’m just sitting here listening to your lovely voice, enjoying life and leisuri—“ “Oh? So you haven’t noticed how needy you are for me?” You cut him off, and his jaw snaps shut, chest heaving a bit. If it weren’t for the little noise that escaped his lips. The look in his eyes would make it obvious: he knows he’s been cornered, and he loves it. “Look at you. Untouched, and yet you’re already whining like a desperate whore. You were so composed earlier. What happened, baby?” A breathy laugh escapes him, and you can tell he’s about to try to regain his footing. “W-whore? Nah, i’m just tired, that’s all! So if being tired makes me a whore, then I guess I’m—“ “Saeyoung.” Whatever joke he was about to make dies in his throat. “Shut up and be a good boy for me.” </p><p>Something sparks in his eyes, and he nods. Instantly his hand travels down to his waistband, but you cut him off with a disapproving noise.</p><p>“Wh said you could do that? You think that after dragging this out for,” your eyes catch sight of the clock, “20 minutes, making me have to wear you down into a needy little thing, you really deserve to touch yourself? You don’t.” His disappointment is obvious, but he hadn’t expected it to be so easy, anyways. After pausing for a moment to take in the defeated look on his face, you speak again, your voice stern. “Strip.” Saeyoung scrambles back all too quickly, turning the camera so you can watch and practically ripping his clothes off, but you don’t bother to tell him to slow down. The eagerness was cute.</p><p>After he’s done and crawls back onto the bed, you trail your eyes down his body, almost purring in contentment when you see him shaking. “Beautiful.” You see the blush on his cheeks turn a bit redder, but he doesn’t answer the compliment. Instead he reaches up to pinch the side of his glasses, glancing up in an unspoken question, and you shake your head.</p><p>“Keep them, cutie. You’ll need them.” You can tell his curiosity is peaked. “See that pillow behind you? Grab it.” He does as you say without question, though his confusion is obvious, so you elaborate.</p><p>“Can you ride that pillow for me, sweet boy?” The redness from his cheeks spreads down to his chest. It’s a good look on him. Despite the embarrassment, he shoves the pillow between his legs, whining a bit when the cotton brushes against his cock. “Red means stop,” You quietly remind him, but he doesn’t answer.</p><p>As he begins, you can already tell he won’t last just from the teasing alone, so you call out to him. “Look at me, angel. You won’t get to cum if you don’t.” He whines but looks up, his slow rhythm stuttering as he meets your gaze. “That’s a good boy. Just like that.” At the praise, he picks up speed a bit, small sounds escaping his lips and gradually growing louder. You’re grateful that no one is next door to him, or at least if there was, they were kind enough to let him continue uninterrupted.</p><p>“Listen to you, so noisy... Do you want someone to hear you? You probably would... Such a whiny little slut.” The degredation makes him moan loudly, and you can’t help but consider that it might be an agreement. His eyelids flutter shut, but they only stay for a moment, refusing to disobey by taking his eyes away from yours.</p><p>Despite your lack of permission, one of his hands slips up to rub at his nipple, the other gripping harder on the bedsheet. Mercifully you decide to let the disobedience go unpunished; the little mewls he was letting out were far too cute to interrupt. “P-please—“ Despite, or perhaps because of his desperation, he struggles to choke the words out, “Please let me cum... please.” you think over it for a moment. He had been so good for you...</p><p>“Go ahead, angel. Cum for me.” Endless streams of thanks and “I love you”s escape his mouth as his pace picks up, finally ending in a long, drawn out cry as he reaches his peak.</p><p>And as he does, his head lowers and his eyes roll back. </p><p>Sadistic satisfaction rushes over you. This was what you had been hoping for: that in the very last second, he would forget himself and disobey.</p><p>As he comes down from his high, he seems to realize his mistake too. Golden eyes hesitantly meet yours, and you have to force yourself to look disappointed.</p><p>“Tch... I thought you were my good boy. What was that, Saeyoung? I gave you permission, but you must’ve misunderstood how much power it gave you.” He nods, not daring to look away again. You smile, satisfied. “Good. It seems like you understand. Now, let’s put you back in your place, hm? Lay back for me.” He shudders at your words, already half-hard again, and you watch him shuffle back, giving you a full view of the results of his desperation. A bit of cum had dripped down his cock, trailing all the way down to his hole.</p><p>“You brought some lube like I asked, right?” Blinking in realization, he rolls over onto his stomach so he can reach a drawer. As he does so, you admire his ass, just round and full enough to grip comfortably, almost like it was made for you to sink your fingers into and spank. You sigh despite yourself. You can’t wait until he comes back.</p><p>Eventually he returns, and you offer him a genuine and soft smile, breaking character for a moment. He practically melts, stopping his quietly obedient streak for a moment to grin back and blow you a noisy kiss. You can’t help but laugh; you love him so much.</p><p>Just as easily as you stopped, you slip back into character. “Good boy. You might have a chance at redeeming yourself. Can you fuck yourself for me, baby?” Saeyoung nods eagerly, coating his fingers before tracing one over his entrance, hissing a bit when he pushes in. Even before the two of you were together, he’d done this plenty of times, so it wasn’t ever difficult. His head lolls back as he quickly adds another finger, but after a moment it snaps back up, his neck cracking at the sudden movement. You realize what he was worried about immediately.</p><p>“Don’t worry, sunshine. You don’t have to keep eye contact this time. I know it feels too good.” He whispers a quiet thanks, barely audible, but it cuts off into a louder strangled moan as his fingers curl inside of him, hitting his spot.</p><p>When he stops for a moment, you scoff. “I never said you could stop. This is a punishment; even if you get overwhelmed, you just have to keep going.” Whining at your cruelty, he continues, scissoring his fingers inside himself before adding another and trembling at the sensation. He lets out delicious noises, thrusting into himself and pressing against his spot relentlessly. The moans turn into full cries, and his back arches off of the bed. He’s obviously close, you realize.</p><p>“Stop.” The word makes him freeze, obeying instinctively, and he whimpers at the sudden stillness inside of him. You stay silent, and he shakily glances over at his screen. His eyes were watery from unshed tears of pleasure. </p><p>“Why?” Saeyoung’s voice was weak, staying low to keep from wavering. You just smile at him, faking innocence.</p><p>“This is a punishment. Did you really think i’d let you off that easily?” His eyes shut, a shiver running up his spine, but he shakes his head. Of course you wouldn’t be so merciful. “You can start again.” He did, feeling a bit of relief at the sensation, but stopping so suddenly made him feel like release was an eternity away. Picking up the pace, he slams his fingers into himself, fucking his hole almost cruelly. The rough treatment made the tears at the corners of his eyes finally run down his cheeks.</p><p>Fortunately, he gets close quicker than he expected, but once again you stop him, calling out his name like a birdsong and gently demanding he stop. </p><p>Saeyoung sobs, his cock aching and red from being denied. As he‘s dragged back away from the edge, he vaguely registers how wet his face is, both from tears and a bit of drool, and the way his red hair clung to his forehead due to sweat. Despite the slightly uncomfortable feeling, he can’t muster the strength to wipe any of it away. He felt defeated, and he loved it.</p><p>After a few more moments, you give him permission to continue again, and lean back to observe him comfortably. Seeing your “fearsome hacker” reduced to a whining, drooling mess was a huge power rush, but you put it aside to tease him.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby boy? Don’t have any more jokes to make?” He shakes his head, and you huff, content. “Good. I don’t want to hear any. I just want to hear you... My Saeyoung.” He shivers in delight at the way you say his name, soft and sweet. Something about it makes your heart hurt, but another sharp gasp from him pulls you from your thoughts before they can get too depressing.</p><p>As he continues, fingers pumping inside of himself, you whisper quiet praises into the mic, watching his cock twitch with every word. You knew that he both loved it and was tortured by it, every syllable bringing him pleasurable agony. Because it was you.</p><p>And because your sadist was secretly a huge masochist, too, but you didn’t linger on that. You were too busy listening to his gasps and whines growing in volume, signaling that he once again was getting close.</p><p>He babbles incoherently, some sounds coming through as pleads for release. You don’t say a word until he’s right there.</p><p>“Stop.” Practically wailing, he obeys you, having to squeeze one hand around the base of his cock to hold himself back. He’s shivering, covered in sweat, a small puddle of precum having formed on his stomach. Small sobs escape him, having finally been broken down by the repeated denial. </p><p>He looks utterly wrecked.</p><p>“Look at me. You’ve done so good for me, Saeyoung,” you coo, and his lips twitch in a weak smile, his head lolling to the side to watch your face on the camera. A strand of red hair falls in front of his eyes, but he doesn’t bother to blow it aside, feeling too exhausted. “Drawing out your torture like that for me... Such a good boy.” There was a spark of hope in his eyes, a desperate glow about him. </p><p>“But you didn’t think that made up for it, did you?” Just as quickly as it formed, the spark died.</p><p>“I gave you permission to cum, and just like that, you seemed to forget that you had any responsibility at all. That was very disobedient of you. So, since you came tonight already, you can wait until morning!” Practically crumbling at your cheerful declaration, he lets out little whimpers of disbelief between his panting. </p><p>“I took a nap earlier, so I’ll be awake all night to keep an eye on you. I know you’re my good boy, but after what you pulled, I can’t be too careful.” He pouts and gives you a soft glare, no actual malice behind it, and you can’t help but laugh at his cute face.</p><p>“Oh, don’t look at me like that. You’re coming back tomorrow, aren’t you?” The glare slowly fades into a look of realization. “I know tonight was rough for you, so when you get here, I’ll give you everything you want and more, my Saeyoung.” He perks up immediately, offering you a smile. “I’ll be looking forward to it, then,” He responds, his voice hoarse from crying out.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>